creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Goldie, Der Hamster!
Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge namens Timmy, der lebte zusammen mit seinem Vater in einer Stadt ganz hoch oben im Norden Deutschlands. Zu seinem 11. Geburtstag wünschte sich Timmy von seinem Papa einen Hamster. „Timmy!“ hatte sein Vater daraufhin streng zu ihm gesagt, „ein Haustier zu haben, bedeutet eine große Verantwortung. Wenn ich dir wirklich einen Hamster schenke, musst du ihn täglich füttern, seinen Käfig sauber halten und immer gut zu ihm sein. Versprichst du mir, dass du das auch alles machen wirst?“ „Ja, Papa“ antwortete Timmy, „ich verspreche es dir! Ich werde mich immer um meinen Hamster kümmern und ihn ganz, ganz toll lieb haben.“ „Gut“, meinte sein Vater, „du bist alt genug und ich vertraue dir, wenn du mir dein Wort gibst. Du sollst deinen Hamster zum Geburtstag bekommen.“ Endlich kam der große Tag. Timmy war schon richtig ungeduldig und weckte seinen Vater schon sehr früh. „Papa! Papa, du musst aufstehen und mit mir in die Tierhandlung fahren.“ „Mensch Timmy“, grummelte sein Vater verschlafen, „ich will noch ein wenig im Bett bleiben. Aber sobald ich gefrühstückt habe, fahren wir los.“ Timmy strahlte über das ganze Gesicht: „Oh Mann, Papa! Ich will aber einen ganz schönen Hamster! Darf ich mir ihn selber aussuchen?“ „Aber sicher.“ meinte sein Vater. „Und jetzt lass mich noch ein Stündchen schlafen.“ Bereits am frühen Vormittag waren die zwei wieder von der Tierhandlung zuhause, beziehungsweise waren sie jetzt ja eigentlich zu dritt: Timmy, sein Papa und ein niedlicher, schwarz-braun gefleckter Hamster. Timmy war überglücklich. Sein Papa half ihm dabei, den Käfig mit einem kleinen Haus für den Hamster in seinem Zimmer aufzubauen und die Futterspender sowie das ebenfalls neu gekaufte Laufrad zu montieren. Dann konnte „Goldie“, so hatte Timmy seinen neuen Freund getauft, auch schon sein neues Heim beziehen. „Vielen Dank!“ sagte Timmy zu seinem Vater, als die beiden zusammen den kleinen Nager beobachteten. „Goldie ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe.“ Doch schon in den nächsten Tagen musste Timmy leider feststellen, dass ein Hamster doch nicht das Haustier war, das er sich erwartet hatte. Tagsüber, wenn er mit ihm spielen wollte, schlief Goldie tief und fest. Dafür machte er nachts einen Höllenlärm und lief stundenlang in seinem Rad. Auch hatte Timmy die Arbeit, die ein Haustier machte, ziemlich unterschätzt. So musste er täglich das Trinkwasser wechseln, die Futterbehälter auffüllen und den Kot des Hamsters entfernen. Vor allem das andauernde Käfig putzen nervte Timmy bald sehr, denn der Dreck von Goldie stank richtig eklig. So kam es, dass Timmy schon nach wenigen Wochen jegliche Freude an dem Tier verloren hatte und Goldie nur noch als lästiges Übel empfand. Immer seltener putzte er missmutig den Hamsterkäfig und bald ließ er es ganz bleiben. Als Timmy eines Tages von der Schule heimkam, empfing ihn sein Vater mit ernster Miene. „Timmy, der Hamsterkäfig ist total verdreckt. Der arme Goldie! Jetzt sieh dir mal sein Wasser an, das stinkt ja richtig. Und zu fressen hat er auch nichts.“ Timmy unterbrach die Schimpftiraden seinen Vaters. „Du Papa, ich wollte dich sowieso etwas fragen.“ „So, was denn?“ wollte sein Vater wissen. „Können wir den Goldie nicht wieder zurück in die Tierhandlung bringen? Ich mag ihn nicht mehr haben.“ „Nein, das kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!“ knurrte ihn sein Papa an. „Du wolltest unbedingt einen Hamster haben und hast versprochen, dass du gut für ihn sorgen wirst. Jetzt wirst du dein Versprechen auch halten.“ „Aber...“ wollte Timmy sich rechtfertigen. „Nichts aber...“; wies ihn Vater zurecht. „Goldie bleibt. Basta! Jetzt putz seinen Käfig, sonst gibt es Ärger junger Mann!“ Vater verließ das Zimmer. „Blöder Hamster!“ Timmy wollte sich gerade an die Arbeit machen, als Goldie aus seinem Häuschen herauskam und ihn ansah. „Blöder Hamster!“ wiederholte Timmy. „Nie kann ich mit dir spielen, immer machst du nur, was du willst und kackst alles voll.“ Timmy war so wütend auf den kleinen Kerl, dass er die Käfigtüre aufmachte, Goldie packte und ihn quer durch das Zimmer warf. Der Hamster schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, quiekte vor Schmerz laut auf, berappelte sich wieder und lief unter Timmys Bett. Doch der beachtete ihn nicht weiter und machte sich daran, den Käfig zu säubern. Als er schließlich damit fertig war, suchte Timmy überall in seinem Zimmer nach dem Goldie, um ihn in den Käfig zurückzusetzen, aber er konnte ihn nirgends finden. „Dummer Hamster!“ dachte sich Timmy erneut. „Der hat sich wohl versteckt, aber das ist mir auch egal. Von mir aus kann Goldie auch für immer wegbleiben.“ In diesem Moment kam sein Vater zur Türe herein und sah sich den geputzten Käfig an. „Na also“, lobte er Timmy. „Das hast du gut gemacht. Wo ist denn der Hamster.“ „Er schläft wie immer in seiner Hütte.“ log ihn Timmy an. Als es Abend wurde und Timmy zu Bett ging, war Goldie noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. „Macht nichts“, dachte sich der Junge, „den suche ich morgen“ und schlief ein. Mitten in der Nacht wurde Timmy durch ein lautes Kratzen wach und öffnete die Augen. Der Vollmond schien zum Fenster herein. Timmy seufzte „Blöder Goldie, kannst du mich denn nicht mal eine Nacht in Ruhe schlafen lassen?“ und drehte seinen Kopf zu der Seite, aus der das Geräusch kam. „AAAAHHHHH!“ Timmy schrie laut auf. Neben seinem Bett stand ein riesiges, zotteliges Monster und gaffte ihn aus großen, rot leuchtenden Augen böse an. Timmy begann schlagartig am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub zu zittern und schrie, so laut er konnte, um Hilfe. Doch niemand kam, um ihm beizustehen. Timmy hielt den Atem an und machte in Gedanken schon sein Testament, denn er rechnete fest damit, dass ihn das Monster in der nächsten Sekunde in 1000 Stücke reißen würde. Und tatsächlich: Die Bestie machte einen Schritt auf Timmy zu, stand jetzt direkt neben seinem Bett, beugte sich über ihn, fuhr eine seiner riesigen Pranken aus, packte Timmy damit am Kragen, hob ihn zu sich hoch, öffnete sein fürchterliches Maul... und knurrte Timmy mit einer furchtbar dunklen Stimme an „Timmy! Timmy! Warum hast du mir das angetan?“ Timmy war sich sicher, dass ihn das Biest nun auffressen würde. Er nahm deshalb all seinen Mut zusammen und stotterte: „Wer... wer bist... du?“ „Du willst wissen, wer ich bin?“ röhrte das Monster. „Schau mich mal genau an, dann wirst du erkennen, wer ich bin.“ Timmy wagte nicht, seinen Blick auf das Untier zu richten, weil es so hässlich war. Aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Also öffnete er die Augen und sah sich das Monster genauer an. Es hatte ein schwarz-braunes, zotteliges Fell, vier riesige Pfoten, einen Stummelschwanz und im Gesicht eine Art Hamsterbacken.... da fiel es Timmy wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Goldie? Bist du das?“ „Jaaaaa“, knurrte der Monsterhamster. „Ich bin Goldie und ich bin hier, um mich für alles zu rächen, was du mir angetan hast!“ Die Bestie fletschte die Zähne, riss sein Maul auf und.... „Oh mein Gott!“ Timmys Herz raste wie verrückt, und er rang um Luft. Dann merkte er, dass alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen war, aus dem er soeben aufgewacht war. „Puh!“ Timmy schnaufte tief durch und schaltete das Licht an und... erschrak furchtbar. Auf seiner Bettdecke saß Goldie, machte Männchen und sah ihn an. Allerdings, und dass stellte Timmy mit großer Erleichterung fest, handelt es sich wieder um den kleinen, lieben Goldie. Timmy richtete sich auf, nahm den Hamster in seine Hand und sagte zu ihm „Mensch Goldie, mach so was nie wieder, du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt.“ „Und du hast mir wahnsinnig wehgetan!“ knurrte Goldie. „Mach so was nie wieder, sonst komme ich in der nächsten Vollmondnacht zurück und fresse dich doch noch auf.“ Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tiere